Wet n' Wild
by Seriously moronic
Summary: Its the sequal to The Plan RemusSirius SLASH later on.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Yes I've once more changed my name, and here is the sequal to The Plan. Sirius and Remus a couple find new troubles and have to see if there love can last though many different things. Sorry it's been so long. Well I know its not that long but I hope you like it. Enjoy

-111-

Sirius looked over to the man lying beside him. He  
smiled as he let out a small sigh. They had been going  
out for 5 months and Sirius always smiled when he woke  
up with Remus in his bed. They were in there 7th year  
and only had 3 months left and then they would be off  
to there own careers and stuff. Sirius and Remus tried  
to avoid what they would do after 7th year. Lily still  
hadn't gotten out of the shock of what she had seen in  
the closet and Sirius was always there to torture her  
with innocent sayings which he made to sound very bad.  
James was still going out with Lily and convinced that  
they were meant to be. Remus who was studying with the  
test in a few weeks was on his last nerve. And Sirius  
was still going out with girls so no one would suspect  
him and Remus being a thing. It was a lot harder than  
it sounded which was because Sirius couldn't help look  
at Remus for he had finally gotten the person his body  
longed for and he couldn't even hold his hand in  
public its enough to drive anyone insane as Sirius  
clearly showed. He looked at the clock which read 7:00  
am He smiled as he thought of what to say to Lily when  
he decided to pull himself out of bed. He felt Remus  
slowly waking up so he looked over to be met with the  
most beautiful eyes. He smiled at the other boy who  
returned the gesture. Remus looked over at the clock  
and his eyes got wide he couldn't believe they had  
been Sirius' bed for so long and yea only like 2 hours  
were spent actually sleeping but who's complaining? Remus  
was getting up when Sirius pushed him down. Sirius put  
his mouth closed to Remus ear and slowly whispered  
**"You know we still have the silencing charm up?"**  
But just as he was finishing his sentence they heard  
James come in,  
**"Padfoot,"** James called **"Your decoy is looking for  
you." **

Sirius swear as he instantly reached for his  
boxers and noticed that the rest of his clothes were  
outside the drawn curtains. He looked over at Remus  
who had the same sad look in his eyes and muttered a  
sorry and left the confinements of his curtain drawn  
bed. He looked over at where James stood blocking the  
door so no one could come in. Sirius gave him a smile  
and grabbed some clothes to put on.

He walked down into the common room to find Lisa, the  
girl he currently was going out with, waiting for him  
by the fireplace. She smiled as soon as she saw him. He  
smiled at her with not much effort.  
**"So Sirius,"** she began **"What should we do today?"**  
Sirius realized he didn't do any of his homework and said  
**"I still have homework to do."**

She looked at him and  
smiled.  
**"You can copy mine if you would like."**  
He gave her a smile that would melt anyone's heart and  
said

"**Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" **He said as  
put on his most convincing innocent look. She nodded  
her head enthusiastically.  
**"Let me go get it and I'll meet you in the library."**  
He smiled as he watched her go and went to grab his  
stuff. He walked in to see Remus pulling on his shirt.  
He looked up when Sirius walked in and sent him a  
smile.  
**"What you doing today?"** Remus asked  
**"Oh Lisa is letting me borrow her notes"  
"Borrow her notes or copy her homework?"**

"**Ummm…….what does it matter?" **  
Remus smiled knowing all Sirius really had to do was  
ask anyone going out or not.   
**"What are doing?"** Sirius asked Remus  
**"I need to study"**

Remus said as he pulled his shoes  
on.  
**"You don't need to study you do perfectly."  
"Yea but still I need to make sure I don't miss any  
and anyway James still needs to do his homework and  
Lily is hanging out with her friends today so yea."**  
Sirius finally located his bag pulled his books in and  
gave Remus a quick kiss and ran all the way to the  
library.

-111-

A.N. I hope you like it. I won't update till I get 5 reviews and when I can find time to write it up sense testing going on. Well I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey sorry it's been so long had other stuff to do. But here is the second chapter to Wet n' Wild. I know exciting. Well if u have any ideas about how the next chapters should go or what they should be about please comment me and tell me. It's not to long but I promise you the next one will be a little more interesting to write and to read. Also before I begin I must say a special thanks to my good friend SERIUSLYidiotic for helping me out with some of the notes.

---------222---------

Sirius smiled as he saw yet another note emerge from no where on his parchment, he knew the note was from Remus.  
He smiled and tried his hardest not to totally just brake out smiling. He tried to find where he was but when he did  
Remus was still trying to help James study even though u could tell  
James was looking at Lily. Sirius looked back down and read the note  
once more;

your words are the only thing I live for. Your smile  
is my sunshine when the sky is gray. I always long  
to see you when you are away. Every word you speak is  
like hearing an angel speak

Sirius couldn't help but smile I mean that was oh so sweet and sexy.  
He looked up and this time noticed that his girlfriend, Lisa, looking  
at him. He smiled a nice smile and she instantly brightened up. Though  
Sirius had finished his homework 30 min ago he still decided to find  
'extra credit' which meant he wanted to pass notes with Remus. He smiled  
as he started to write on the parchment a note back to Remus which read:

you're my peace in the noise  
my life's great joys  
forever with you I want to remain  
through the sunshine, the wind and the cold, wet rain

He sent it back to Remus and waited for a reply. That was when Lisa  
saw who Sirius had been starring at.  
"You know I know this girl who would love to go out with Remus," she  
stated  
"Really?" He asked  
"Ya she talks about him a lot,"  
"ummmm... maybe we could see about hooking them up."  
" That would be GREAT!" her eyes showed her excitement and he couldn't  
help but smile back at her. It was then that Remus replied back to Sirius.  
my heart starts to beat faster as you walk closer  
my skin tingles in anticipation  
my stomach flutters it never ceases to amaze me  
the things you do to me with one simple look  
one simple gesture one simple touch  
Sirius froze he really wanted to get Remus back into the dorm rooms,  
and quick but now he got himself into hooking him up with some girl.  
He quickly told Lisa that he was going to go drop his stuff off then  
they could spend some time together. Her eyes showed all the things she  
wanted and wish they would do as well as showed how happy she was that  
just this was happening. He smiled back a mischief smiled that meant they  
were going to have fun.  
He went and put his bags away as well as telling Remus  
everything that Lisa and he had talked about. Remus said they would  
discuss it later; Sirius smiled knowing they probably wouldn't use words  
as much as actions. He quickly dropped off his stuff and ran to met Lisa  
so they could find a non occupied broom closet.  
They found one and instantly put the right charms up. Meanwhile  
Remus had finally given up on James and decided to go outside while the  
weather was still nice enough to go out. He walked over to the lake and  
sat by the edge just looking out. He closed his eyes and just listen to  
the sounds of the wind and water in till he noticed some standing near  
him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a pretty dark haired girl  
standing over him. She had the bluest eyes and her hair was black with  
blue tint. Her robes said she was in Hufflepuff, and he guessed she was  
his age or a year younger. He was at a lost for words from just looking  
into her eyes. He smiled and asked if she would like to sit down. She  
did and finally introduced herself as Tabby; well that's what her friends  
called her. She was a year younger than him. They sat just looking at  
the lake for a while, just staring. Finally Remus wasn't sure why but he  
said  
" Your beautiful,"  
She looked shocked for a moment and then they looked deep into each  
others eyes and were about to kiss when all of a sudden somebody called  
her name. They stop and quickly she apologized and got up to see who  
interrupted them. Remus shaking his head quickly got up and wiped him-  
self down before leaving to see about getting some dinner.

Remus got to the great hall about the same time as James, Lily,  
and Sirius with Lisa. They all sat by each other but Lisa went over to  
her friends to hang out and tell them everything her and Sirius did  
today. Sirius sat by Remus and James and Lily sat across from them. As  
they started to eat James mentioned  
" Hey Remus there is some girl from the Hufflepuff table starring at  
you." Remus looked over to be met with those blue eyes once more.  
"Ya," he said "I was talking to her today over by the lake." Remus  
could feel Sirius' eyes bearing into him and he couldn't help but smile  
He met Sirius' look with an innocent smile, as if to ask what's the matter.  
Sirius just cleared his throat and looked back down. Remus and James  
shared a look.  
Finally they were down with dinner. Remus and Sirius were going  
to head back to the common room while James and Lily went to the room  
of requirement for there own time. As Sirius and Remus were walking they  
heard a voice  
"hey," they looked back to see the Hufflepuff girl behind them Sirius  
just looked and told Remus to hurry up.  
"Hey," Remus replied  
"ummm... sorry about out there earlier today" she said  
"no problem."  
"No I mean I'm sorry we had to stop when we did."  
"Well maybe if you are free tomorrow..."  
"I'd love to" She smiled as she bounded away in the opposite corridor.  
Remus then turned his attention back to Sirius who was leaning against  
the wall smiling a smug grin. Remus blushed and continued walking  
"So looks like you got a date." Sirius said  
"ya," Remus replied  
"don't look to happy"  
"well...I... just... common and lets just hurry to the common room."  
Sirius smiled knowing exactly that he wasn't going to sleep much at all tonight.

---------222---------

A.N. I have to warn you the next chapter will be SLASH so please do not read if you might not like it. Also please review I won't put up the next chapter in till I get 5 reviews so on and so on. Lastly the next time I update I will have a short chapter about what they will be doing that night and the next will be the next morning so if u don't want to read the slash just skip ahead to the fourth chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
